Date Night
by strawberryJAMxx
Summary: What if Lucy had gone on the date instead of going after Natsu on the train? After all, the guy may be the fated one for her. Here is a story about our favorite celestial spirit mage…Based on the 'day of the fateful encounter'


**Yo. Newbie writer here. Hope you enjoy reading. Review, Tips and Rate please. I know I'm asking too much :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. And I sadly do not own Gray (but I will in the future be his wife) Yep, he doesnt appear in this story :(**

Based on the chapter/episode : The day of the Fated Encounter.

**Happy reading.**

* * *

**Date Night**

What if Lucy had gone on the date instead of going after Natsu? After all, the guy may be the fated one for her. Here is a story about our favorite celestial spirit mage…

* * *

"…And this building here is our guild. It's the Fairy Tail guild famous for being destructive but eh~…forget I just said that," said Lucy to a certain cute, green-haired, megane-kun. She was showing him around town as gratitude for giving her the book. Also, she couldn't pass the opportunity to talk to a fellow newbie author; not to mention that she didn't want to go back to the guild yet since she's being ignored there.

They have been talking all afternoon and decided to rest on the park.

"It's so funny how we've been talking ever since this afternoon but we still haven't learned each other's name."

"Yeah, you're right," said Lucy.

"Then, I'll go first. My name is Peter Hirp. And you are?"

"Lucy Hear.. Ah, I'm Lucy," She carefully said.

And they continued chatting...

* * *

(later)

"Oh..I think I have to go now," Lucy said then stood up. She held up her hand as if wanting to shake his for formalities sake. "My friends might get worried since I left the guild so abruptly. I wish you all the best in writing your book. We'll meet again someday, I'm sure. Goodbye Peter."

He looked as if he was reluctant to shake her hand.

"Wait," he said. "Can we go on a date tonight? I'm not sure if I want to say goodbye yet. You've been a lovely companion and I have to thank you for showing me around."

Lucy looked embarrassed. _A date? Peter was asking her to go on a date with him! What if Cana's prediction was right? This guy may really be her fated encounter._

_"_Aye sir!"

_Damn. Did I really just say that?_

"I meant, yes! Of course I'll go on a date with you."

"Su-ure. I'll see you at 9 then," Peter said in a very excited tone.

With this, they parted and went their own ways.

* * *

(Back at the Guild)

"HEY LUCYYYY!"

"Natsu, what is it?"

"I've found us a perfect job! Go ahead and prepare, we're leaving tonight," Said Natsu in an extremely excited voice.

"Sorry but I have something to do tonight. Maybe you can go on your own or ask somebody else."

"You are so stingy. After all the trouble… Well come on Happy."

"Aye sir! Goodbye stingy Lucy!" Happy then joined a dejected looking Natsu and out the door they go.

"WHAT? Really. Calling me stingy all of a sudden. Hmph!"

"Well, they really did engrossed themselves in finding you a perfect job. Something about being able to pay the rent, I guess," said Mirajane

"Hmmm whatever. I don't want to join Natsu and his silly antics this time. I have a date tonight at 9." Lucy said dreamily.

"Oh yeah? With whom?" Mirajane asked.

"A guy called Peter Hirp. He's from another town and he's here for traveling reasons. He's a newbie writer too and not to mention he's quite good-looking." Lucy seems excited to tell all about her date to her friend.

"Oh I see…Peter Hirp huh. Okay! Then you must get going now. It's almost 9 you shouldn't be late."

"HUH? Alright. I'm going now. See ya Mira-san!"

* * *

(Back at the train with Natsu)

"So she really isn't coming huh?"

"Nee, Happy. I think she won't come this time," Natsu said somehow holding back his tears. *But nope, he couldn't hold back the snot flowing from his nose. Well, at least he tried. Poor guy.*

* * *

(At Latiff Restaurant)

_What is taking her so long. Tictoctictoc._

"Ah! I'm sorry I'm late. Were you waiting long?" said a familiar voice. Peter looked up at the blond-haired mage and stood up to help her to her seat.

"Actually, the timing is ju-ust right"

Somehow, this creeped Lucy since the way he said it was as if he was anticipating something would happen.

"Oh..alright then. Ehem. Let's order now."

* * *

(Fairy tail guild)

"Hmmm? What's this? Someone posted a new job?" Cana asked.

"Yeah. Something about guy who seduces women and then sell them off somewhere. Kinda creepy 'cos they said he uses take-over to change into a cool-looking guy when the truth is that he looks just as creepy as his work." Mirajane answered.

"Oh I've heard of that guy. He's also known as 'the ripper'. Many say he's somewhere near this town. Apparently, he scars the left cheek of the girls before he sells them. That's one pretty scary dude and someone I would NEVER call a Man. Ha!" said Elfman.

"Changing the subject… where's Lucy?" Levy-chan suddenly appears and asks Mirajane.

* * *

(around the same time; road to the Fairy Tail guild)

"Good thing the train was delayed. I'm so happy, Happy. I don't need to ride the freakin' train and experience unmentionable horrors of a train ride tonight. Let's just leave early in the morning a'ryt Happy?" said a relived Natsu. They were coming back from the train station because the train they were riding suddenly broke and needed repairing for the night. Happy and Natsu decided to just catch the early train tomorrow morning. Not that Natsu was too keen on the idea…

"Aye sir! Tomorrow morning then!"

"What's this? I smell something. I smell T.R.O.U.B.L.E" said Natsu while sniffing the air.

"Aye! I knew you had super smelling abilities but I didn't know it was This super! And did you have to spell trouble?" said Happy.

"I have a bad feeling. I know it. Let's go to the guild Happy!"

"Aye sir!" And, spreading his wings…they flew off to the guild.

* * *

(back to where we left off; Fairy Tail guild)

"Lucy's out on a date," answers Mirajane.

"Ooohhh. Who's she with? Natsu?"

"Unfortunately not. She's with this mysterious foreigner guy named Peter Hirp who she met on the streets."

Levy froze. She is a genius with words… How can she not freeze when Mirajane spoke of the name? Peter Hirp? The ripper? Everything makes sense to her.

"I think there's trouble!" Surprisingly, two people said this at the same time. *Or should I say unsurprisingly?*

"Natsu! Don't go copying Levy-chan's words," said Elfman. "Your'e not fit to become a man."

"No! He's right. There IS trouble." And Levy starts explaining things to them…

* * *

(outside Latiff restaurant)

"Thank you I had a good night." said Lucy.

"No. I have to thank you for accompanying me tonight." said this mysterious Peter.

"Then, I have to go. Goodbye Peter"

"No. No goodbyes. Your'e coming with me." Peter said. Going back to his original form he started carrying Lucy upside down. She was ready to use her keys but then he started to run so she dropped them.

_Eh? Who's this guy? He's not Peter. Same eyes but…bulkier and a lot taller; not to mention damn ugly._

"NOOOOOO! PUT ME DOOOOOOWWWWNNN! DAMN YOUU! PUT ME DOOOOWWWNN!"

"Quiet! I'm gonna add you to my collection of ladies. Ready to sell of to some rich bastards and make you maids."

_whatishetalkingabout?_

"WHO ARE YOU?" She said this while kicking him right on the "spot". She knew what hurt guys the most.

"Ooooooooww you Bi~~" But he couldn't continue. He was in "pain" right now. Agonizing pain.

Lucy was able to grab her whip and used it on the opponent. Then suddenly, he changed into a beast. _Crap a Take-over. I'm dead._

"HEEEEELP!" She felt his punches. _Ow! That's gonna be a major bruise._ The beast grabbed hold of her but she was able to flinch. He threw her and she hit something she couldn't make out. It could've been a person but she was too busy fainting to care.

"Lucy! Damn you Ripper! We know who you are thanks to a certain genius friend of ours!" Natsu said. Enraged.

"Oh? Who's this? A spiky pink-haired brat? Come and make me laugh." said Peter. Or should I say the Ripper. Or is the beast better?

"Your'e gonna pay for what you did to Lucy! Happy, take her to the guild. ARRRGHHH!" Suddenly flames bursted out in every inch square of his body. He became a walking fireball.

"DAMN YOU BR~~" But he wasn't able to finish. Today was a bad day for him. What an unlucky man. He was now engulfed by flames. He couldn't do anything but cry and scream out of pain!

He was busy trying to ignore the pain that he didn't notice the fist that was about to hit his sorry face. In a matter of seconds he lay limp on the ground. Still. Burnt. Almost lifeless.

"That was for hurting Lucy!"

"And this…" A fist punched him again in his ugly, sorry face. "…is for taking Lucy out on a date!" The ugly beast lay on the ground. Still. Burnt. Lifeless.

* * *

(Next day. Lucy's house)

"Urgh what is that fishy smell? Ow! my back hurts." Lucy said as she woke up.

"Fishy smell? Oh you mean this? I brought this fish for you. Come on now, eat up!" said Happy holding up a giant strange-looking fish.

"Well at least cook it you silly cat!"

"Cook it I will. Give it to me Happy!" Natsu suddenly appears with a wide grin on his face. Lucy was really happy to see that face. If it wasn't for him, I'd be a goner for sure.

"Natsu, thank you! Thank you for everything. Mirajane and the others already told me. You saved me. And as reward for saving a damsel in distress, I will join you on the job you're supposed to take."

Natsu and Happy's face suddenly lights up.

"Okay. But we're walking right Luce?"

"Definitely not."

"Aye!"

"Why are you in my house by the way?"

"Ehhhh~"

* * *

End. Sorry i tried my best! If you wanna add something/change then tell me. If you do beta then please betaread this. Thank you.


End file.
